Out of the Shadows
by kittypur69
Summary: Emiline Reid wasn't a normal girl. She didn't have a normal childhood. She didn't have a normal family. One day her life changes and she has to live with a brother that she didn't know exsisted until now. What happens when our seven favorite BAU agents become her friend and her past slowly comes back to haunt her?
1. Chapter 1

This is my newest story. I've read a ton of these and I decided to write one myself. I've had the idea in my mind for awhile so please tell me what you think! (Throughout the story the point of view will change between characters and the main characters journal.)

June 3, 2008

My life began in St. Paul Minnesota. I lived with my mom Eileen Jacobson in are small suburban house. My father and her never married, my father was never around. My father doesn't know of my existence. My mom only told me the basic facts about my father like, his name is William Reid, he's an attorney, and he lives in Nevada. I guess him being in the picture wouldn't really change much because she told me they fought a lot when they were together before I was even born.

I was born on December 13, 1993. I'm only fourteen, but I'm smarter than most college students. On many occasions the principle asked me if I wanted to bump up a few grades but I said no because I didn't want to be a child in high school. I just wanted a normal life. I guess we all don't get what we want. Anyway, I have long brown hair and my bangs cover one side of my face. I have green eyes, and I like to read, write, and draw. I can be a strange person. I like to stare at things, I guess I just get lost in thought. But that happens all the time.

I'm a quiet person, I'm hardly ever talking unless I really want to talk. I don't really cry. Not many people actually seen tears in my eyes. I don't have a large appetite, I weigh about 98 pounds, and I'm only 5"3'. I listen to music almost all the time so I always have my head phones in. I have a phone but I don't actually have any friends so it's pretty pointless to have one. I wear glasses. They are squarish and they're purple. I only wear them when I read. I'm told I drink way to much coffee for my age, and people say that's the reason I'm so short. I don't really like to be around people. I have a hard time trusting them because once you trust them they turn around and stab you in the back.

But this is the basic information about me. My world changed. And it wasn't a good change. My childhood wasn't the best, but there were some parts that made me happy. My world became a disaster when I found out. They told me and I froze, like I was hit by a bus when it happened. I didn't want to believe it. I couldn't. I didn't know what to really think, how to act, how to respond, nothing came to mind. I just thought about the pain she went though. It happened and they told me.

My mom was dead.


	2. Chapter 2 A Brother

I really hope everyone likes it. I been thinking about it and I read once again another story about this topic and wanted to make one myself. Please tell me what you think in a review!

June 4, 2008

My mom was dead. She was gone. Out of my life. Never coming back. The only things they would tell a fourteen year old girl was that mom was beaten to death, she was found in an alley coming back from work, and her ex boyfriend did it to her. She broke up with him about a week ago and he didn't take it too well. I was happy for her when she broke it off with him, I mean all the things he did to us. How could she let that go on for so long? Why wouldn't she call the police the first time he did it? Why didn't she act?

Me doing this won't help. Blaming mom for her bad decision wasn't right. She was trying to protect me. In her point of view she was trying to get out. I do believe she tried, I don't hold that over her. But the fact that I'm alone is hard. I knew when I was growing up I needed to learn how to be independent, but not yet. I needed my mom. I was always alone in school. No one would talk to me so I didn't talk to them. My mom was the only one who cared that I was alive. She was the only one, she loved me, wanted me, and we knew how to get through tough situations.

The Child Protective Services woman Autumn Peters was coming today to discuss my mother will. Funny I didn't even know she had made one. My brain raced with thoughts. Did she know something bad was going to happen to her? Why didn't she talk to me about it? I guess I am too much of a child to actually have a serious discussion about her dying.

End of Journal entry

I sat there staring at the wall. I was sitting on the couch, I have been sitting there for a while now just thinking about things. I had my legs up to my chest and my arms wrapped around them. The doorbell started to ring. I sat there as the ringing filled my head. After a minute or two I got up and opened the door. "Hello Emiline, how are you feeling this morning?" Miss Peters said as she walked in. I shrugged and walked back to the couch. Miss Peters sighed then sat down in a chair in front of me. "Okay, let's get started. So your first question is probably what is going to happen to you right?" She said looking at me for a response. I nodded slowly then stared at the floor. "It was stated in your mothers will that if anything happened to her your newest legal guardian would become your half brother Spencer Reid." Miss Peters said then she looked at me. I sat there confused. I had a brother and my mother never told me. I knew she hid things from me but this was different. I accepted not knowing my father but come on my brother too. "Do you understand Emiline?" Miss Peters asked. I nodded. "He has been notified and your flight leaves in the morning." She said. I nodded and shifted in my sit as she continued with the rest.

I didn't care about what happened to the rest of our stuff. I didn't care what happened to the house, just as long as I'm far away from here. I wasn't paying attention to Miss Peters, I just kept thinking about my brother. Why didn't mom say anything about him? The thought beat around my head for a while until Miss Peters was starting to leave. She gave me two big brown suitcases. "You need to get packed we leave for the airport at 10:00am." She said opening the door. Then she turned around and looked down at me. "I'm really sorry about your mom Emiline." She said with a worried voice. She left the house and I stood there by the door. I looked at the house I called my home for almost fifteen years.

This was really it. This was goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3 Packing up my childhood

Hello. I like to thank MessinDibsSunderius for the review. I guess I really like to kill little girl's parents. I don't need them in my stories, so let's just kill them off Anyway, please review and tell me what you think.

I grabbed the suitcases Miss Peters gave to me and started to walk to my room. I guess it won't be 'my room' after today. Packing up your childhood isn't something you sign up for. It's never a good thing but I have to do it. Mom was in my mind the whole time I started to pack. Facing the facts that mom's gone and I'm moving away from my childhood is tough. I can make it through though, I've always have through the ups and downs in my life. Most of my life I just stayed in the shadows, not letting people acknowledge my existence. I can go through the days without anyone noticing me. I can be so quiet sometimes that people have no idea that I'm there. That's how I plan on it being while living with Spencer. I don't want to feel like a burden to him. I don't want his pity. I know my mom's gone. That's it. Nothing can change it. I feel that Spencer only took me in because I'm his little sister, that if he didn't he would be the one that looked bad.

I stuffed all of my clothes into the suitcases, not really caring to fold them. Then I forced my shoes to fit in with them. I grabbed my shoulder bag and put all of my notebooks inside of it. It took me about an hour to pack all my things. I walked out of my room and looked down the hall. Mom's door was still open. My body sort of forced itself down the hallway. I pushed the door open more so I could walk in. I looked around the room. It really didn't feel like she was really gone. Nothing out of place, it was always clean, and it still felt like she was just at work. I was used to being home alone during the day, so it was normal I guess.

I walked over and jumped onto her bed. I was lying on my stomach and my gaze caught a photo of us on her night stand. I looked at how happy we were. I broke my gaze then started to look through the drawers. I never actually looked through them before, I always respected her privacy. It was a bunch of useless junk. A few memos, a bottle of aspirin, and a ton of junk mail. Nothing of interest. I moved over to her other bedside table. When I tried to open it, it wouldn't budge. I pulled harder and it came open. There was a very large photo album inside. I sat up on the bed and placed it in front of me. It was weird for my mom to have such a thing because I've never seen her with a camera.

I hesitated to open it at first, not knowing the content it might provide. I traced the words on the cover with my finger then pulled the cover back and started to look at all the photos inside. They were photos of me as a baby, me when I was very little, every Halloween costume, every birthday, Christmas, and pictures of me and mom together. She was so happy and full of life when she held me as a baby. She was alive. She looked as if she didn't have a problem to worry about, like everything was perfect in her life. I flipped and landed on a photo of my Halloween costume when I was seven. I was a cute little doctor. I remember every other girl wanted to be a fairy or a princess, but I wanted to be something that actually mattered.

I couldn't really take too much more, just flipping through my life like it was nothing. Seeing the smiles that stopped a long time ago, are lives were so perfect back then. My mind took over once I got to the Christmas of 2005. That was the year mom got me my first official journal. I was so happy holding it. Thoughts bottled up in my mind started to release. 'She's dead Emiline, just face the facts that mom is dead.' I couldn't get it out of my mind. I got angry, a million emotions running through me at once. I couldn't look at the happy faces any longer. I threw the photo album of the bed and onto the floor. I laid out on my back on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. She really was gone. I didn't even get to say goodbye to her. I didn't get to tell her I loved her. She died without knowing that. My life is gone. I'm going to be living with a complete stranger, in a strange place, with strange people who will look at me and know I don't belong. I don't belong anywhere now. I don't have mom's arms to crawl into when I'm scared. I have no real family, just a person trying not to look bad. And that's how I see it. No one really wants Emiline Reid. She is better off by herself. But I can't seclude myself from people. I don't really try to anyways. It just happens, and I really don't care how they think about me.

I stayed there not wanting tomorrow to come, thinking about everything in my life. Some things will be different. In a good way too I hope. I can't really tell where anything might be heading. I looked over at the clock. I was almost nine-thirty in the afternoon. I decided to go to bed early, even though I know I won't get that much sleep. One last night in the house that I called my home for fourteen years, the last time I will ever sleep in my bed again, the last time, ever. I hopped into to my bed and fell asleep listening to the ticking of the clock in my room.


	4. Chapter 4 Letters and Airplanes

Hello once again! I decided to upload twice today because I can't sleep and I want to post newer chapters. So enjoy and reviews are appreciated! Oh and by the way my friend MessinDibsSunderius has posted a story and if you could please read it for her. (She thinks that no one likes it and I would appreciate it if you read it for me.) Anyway thanks for reading, favorite, following, and reviewing!

I woke up at 8:36am. Miss Peters was coming over to pick me up to go to the airport at 10:00am. I took a long shower then got dressed. I really didn't know what to wear. I put on my black jean mini skirt with red and black tights, a band t-shirt, and my jacket that had two different sides on it, one was black and red stripes and the other was just red, then I put on a pair of black converse. I didn't really care how I looked when meeting Spencer for the first time. It didn't really bother me what he thought. It was 9:50am when I got done with my shower and getting dressed. I walked out of my room to the kitchen and finished off the rest of my coffee then started to walk back to my room to get my bag. When I walked in I walked over to my bag, then I slipped the bag over my head and on my shoulder, I looked at the room I lived in for so long. Everything was gone except for the furniture. I stood there just staring as I was about to leave my 'home' and leave my childhood behind. I snapped out of my trance when I heard the doorbell ring. I moved towards the door and answered it.

"Hello Miss Emiline, how was your night?" Miss Peters asked as she walked in. I just shrugged in response. "Oh okay then… I'll take your suitcases out to the car." She said as she grabbed the suitcases I had placed by the door. I looked down the hall one last time looking at mom's room. The door was still open from where I left and the photo album was still lying on the floor. I walked down the hall and into mom's room to pick it up. I was wrong for just getting mad and throwing it to the floor. I picked it up and a letter fell out. I picked the letter of the floor and it had my name on it in mom's writing. I was about to open it until I heard Miss Peters call for me at the door. I placed the photo album in my bag along with the letter. Then I walked back to the front door. "Are you ready to leave?" Miss Peters asked me. I nodded as I walked out the door. "I'll take that as a yes then." Miss Peters sighed. We walked down the walkway and got in the car. I can't say that the car ride to the airport wasn't silent because I would be lying. I put my headphones in to avoid Miss Peters' questions.

The car ride was about twenty minutes long. When we got to the airport we went through security and then boarded our plane. The plane ride was going to be few hours so Miss Peters told me she was going to get some more sleep because she didn't sleep when last night. That makes two of us. But I couldn't sleep at a time like this. I had just found a strange letter with my name on it in mom's writing. I pulled it out once Miss Peters had gone to sleep. I unfolded it and started to read it.

_Dear Emiline,_

_The reason you are probably reading this letter is because I'm no longer with you and you were looking through my drawers. I didn't want this to happen. I didn't want to leave you at such a young age. I know this is going to be tough on you, I really wished it wouldn't have ended this way._

_I know your angry with me because I never told you, you have a older brother. Honey, don't be mad at Spencer because I never told you. He is a very sweet boy and I know he'll love you just as I do. If you are wondering if he knew about you the answer is no. I didn't want to complicate things. He knew I was with his father. When me and William separated I never told anyone that I was pregnant with you because I didn't want it to be a mess. I just wanted you to grow up good. I wanted a better life for us, and that's something he could never provide us with. I know you wanted to know your father but I knew he would do the same thing he did to Spencer and his ex wife. I couldn't see you get hurt because of that._

_I blame myself for what happened to me. I shouldn't have let things get to hectic in our lives. I know 'it' hurt you. I didn't want it to go that far. I shouldn't have let it go that far. I feel as if I failed as a mother and you would never forgive me. Those rough patches in our lives were tough but I was so surprised how you never gave up and you stayed strong. I'm sorry for the way you were treated. If I could I would go back and change all that._

_I wanted the best for you even though my choices were never the best. I wanted you to know I cared. I tried hard to give you the childhood you deserved. You were a strong girl and you pulled through no matter where our lives took us. I still blame myself for not protecting you from the evil in this world. I wish you didn't have to experience that at such a young age. We deserved better, and you saw that but I wouldn't listen, and now look where that got me. _

_It hurts me to write this but not as much as it will hurt you. I kept secrets from you that you probably don't understand and I've lied to you. I should have been honest. You were the closest thing to me, the only reason I tried to stay strong was for you. No matter what anyone tells you, you are a beautiful girl, you are very intelligent and the greatest person in the world. I love you with all my heart and I'm proud to say that you're my daughter. I hope you don't make the same mistakes that I made and I hope you can forgive me for them. _

_I will always love you sweetie and I didn't want to leave you without telling you that._

_Love, Mommy_

I couldn't think after I read the letter. So many emotions were beating at the walls around my mind. What was mom thinking when she wrote this? Did she know she was going to die? Why wouldn't she tell me? I couldn't handle this. I couldn't let myself break down. Knowing part of the truth is difficult. I wonder if Spencer knows anything about it. Why? Why wouldn't she just talk to me about it? It's really not that hard.

I stuffed the letter away telling myself I had enough of it. I just couldn't look at it any longer. This was going to be harder to do than I thought. Living with my brother, that I didn't even know, and he didn't know about me.

~One Hour Later~

June 5, 2008

So it's 1:28pm central time. We should be landing soon so I decided to make a quick journal entry. Today I have found out more than I expected in a goodbye letter. Mom just keeps surprising me with things I would never think she would do. First she made a will, second she has a photo album of us, third she knew about Spencer and never once mentioned him to me, and fourth she wrote a letter saying sorry and explaining a few things. These are things I could never see mom doing. I thought she trusted me with anything. I mean I still never told anyone about her deep dark secret, but she deliberately hides things from me. I don't know if I can say I once knew that woman, because she is showing a side that I've never seen before. I can't blame her for anything. She must have her reasons. She has tried hard to give me a good childhood. She can't control people around us and I won't hold that over her.

I am still pretty pissed that she never told me about my brother. I mean come on mom you could have be 'Oh yeah you have an older half brother.' I just wanted to know. I would understand. But I did do something. I was very curious about my half brother Spencer Reid. So I did what any logical person would do and I Googled him. Let's just say the results were crazy. I didn't want to believe them. They were too crazy. But they did match the little information I got from Miss Peters. The results included him graduating high school at the age of twelve, started working for the FBI in the BAU when he was 24, has an IQ of 187, and has three PhD's giving him the title of 'Doctor'.

Well isn't that great. I'll be living with Doctor Genius the FBI profiler. What could possibly go wrong with living with him? Ahhh… this is too much to process all in one day. I guess I'm just over thinking things, maybe things will be different. And now we're landing so yeah, this is going to be great.

~End of Journal Entry~


	5. Chapter 5 The Apartment

Hi once again. I'm sorry it's been a while since I updated this story. I couldn't find the time to do it. Please review if possible.

**Disclaimer: I only own Emiline.**

Emiline's POV

We got off the plane and exited to the terminal. Hundreds of busy people filled the terminal as me and Miss. Peters walked over to get my suitcases. I waited by her as she grabbed my things, just watching the people in the airport. A man walking over to a family of three small children and what seemed to be his wife as he hugged them, with the happiest smiles on their faces. More and more people were greeted by loved ones and their happiness showed on their faces. I was trying my best to stay away from everyone. I'm not a people person and I especially don't like big groups. Miss. Peters signaled me over to her as she held my two big brown suitcases. I stayed behind her as she pushed through the people and to the doors leaving the airport. I opened the door for her and followed her as she walked out. She moved to a cab and the cab driver got out and helped her get the suitcases in the trunk. I got in the back of the cab after she did, and then the cab driver started the car and started to drive.

I looked down at my hands. They were becoming sweaty, so I rubbed them on my jacket. I felt Miss Peters hazel eyes on me. "Are you excited to meet your brother Emiline?" She asked as she patted my leg. I scooted away from her as her hand touched my leg and shrugged. I think I made it clear I didn't want to have a conversation with her in the back of a cab, going to a place I've never been before, meeting a person I have no clue about.

She didn't talk for the rest of the cab ride that lasted for over twenty minutes. I looked out the window as we approached a tall apartment complex. It as a brownish red brick color with a fire escape stretching up the side, and then cab stopped in front of it. Miss Peter got out and the cab driver did too. I sat there in the back as I heard the trunk slam shut. Miss Peters called for me and I got out of the cab. I looked up at the apartment building as Miss Peters started to walk inside, I followed and enter the door. I walked behind Miss Peters as she hit the call button for the elevator. We waited for a few seconds then got into the elevator. Miss Peters pressed what seemed to be floor six but I couldn't see well. The elevator took off and dinged when it reached our floor.

I am nervous about meeting Spencer, I mean what if I'm all wrong about him. What if he is just a normal laid back kind of guy that chases psychos for a living, it wouldn't be too hard to live with him.

Miss Peters went up to a down and knocked. I leaned against the wall looking at the door numbers as they go down the hall. The door opens and Miss Peters walks in and I followed after her inside. A man shut the door and walked in front of me. Miss Peters shook his hand. "Hello I'm Miss Peters, I spoke to you over the phone." She said as the man shook her hand back. He was tall with short brown hair like mine, with dark brown eyes and moderately pale skin. "Yes I remember, Spencer Reid." He said back. "And you must be Emiline." He said with a partial smile. I looked at him. I didn't know what to do. Spencer looked over at Miss Peter's when I didn't respond. "Spencer may I see you in the kitchen?" Miss Peter's asked as she practically pushed him into the kitchen.

I just stood there taking in the apartment. I noticed a large bookshelf overflowing with books. I could easily find a good book to read here. Then they came back out and Miss Peter's told Spencer that in a few months she would be back to see how things are coming. Then she looked at me. "Be a good girl, okay?" She said. I nodded and she made a small smile then left. Spencer was in front of me. I didn't look directly at him but he was watching me. After a moment of silence Spencer spoke up after he cleared his throat. "Umm… Emiline, why don't I show you your room?" He asked me as I nodded and he grabbed my suitcases and headed down the hall. I followed him until he stopped and opened a door and walked in. I followed him in and he sat down the suitcases.

"I hope everything is fine for you, I kept all the colors neutral but you can change it if you want." He said as I looked around the light brown colored room. He looked at me and I shook my head and he gave a weak smile. I walked over to the window and noticed the fire escape. "If you need anything I'll be out in the living room." Spencer said as he left the room.

I opened the window and crawled out to the fire escape. I could run away if I wanted, but where would I go. No one wants me, I'm just a burden. I'm better off dead with my mother. I put my headphones back in and watched the busy people in their lives. I just sat on the fire escape just think about it all.

Everything beating in my head at once, just thinking about mom, where I was, that letter, why it happened, mom's funeral, Spencer, how I was never told about him, a new life, a new school, more people to block out, mom's funeral, a new place to call home, mom's funeral, mom's funeral, and mom's funeral.

I jumped. Spencer grabbed my shoulder, and I realized where I was. The sun was starting to set now. I jerked my headphones out and Spencer's was talking. "Have you been out here all this time? Have you even moved from this spot? Are you hungry? Do you need help unpacking?" Spencer asked me these questions as I moved back inside. I shook my head and he walked back over to the door. "Are you sure you don't need anything?" He asked as I shook my head. "Okay you know where to find me." He said as he left. I laid down on the bed. I started to drift asleep as I stared at the ceiling thinking about my new life.


	6. Chapter 6 The Team

I sorry I'm taking forever updating, I don't have an excuse. I'm sorry and I want to thank all of the people who stayed with me this long. Please leave a review if you can!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.**

'BEEP, BEEP, BEEP…' The sound of Spencer's alarm woke me up. I got out of bed when I heard Spencer knock on my door. I opened my door and I saw him standing there. "I forgot to tell you yesterday, I have to go to work so you're going to have to tag along. Is that okay?" H e asked. I nodded as I rubbed my eyes. "Okay, we leave in an hour." He said as I nodded in response and closed the door as he left.

I fell back into my bed. I didn't know what I would do all day. It would probably get really boring and I'd probably get in the way. I grabbed my brush and brushed out my hair. I pulled on some jeans and threw on a grey jacket over my tank top, then slipped on my converse. I shrugged at my outfit. It was comfortable to spend the day in, that's what mattered to me. I grabbed my bag and pulled out the photo album. I looked at it for a few minutes then shoved it under my bed until I find a place for it. I grabbed a notebook, my phone, and my headphones and shoved them in my bag. I threw my bag over my shoulder then opened the door.

I decided to wait for Spencer in the living room. When I got to the living room Spencer was already there and he was putting his bag over his shoulder. He didn't notice me until I yawned. "Are you ready to go?" He asked. I nodded and followed him out the door and to his car.

The car ride was silent as I expected it to be. We got to the building and he parked the car. I followed him in and he got me a visitors pass that I put on my bag's strap, then I followed him into the elevator. He pressed the floor number and the elevator started to rise. I looked down at the ground and smiled to myself when I noticed that we both wore converse. The elevator doors opened and I followed Spencer out.

I followed him until he stopped at what I assumed to be his desk. There were two people already there talking to each other and looked up when they saw me. Spencer broke the silence. "So guys this is my sister Emiline. Emiline this is Agent Derek Morgan and Agent Emily Prentiss." He said as he gestured to both of them. "Hey." Emily said with a wave and I gave a weak smile back. A blonde walked over to us. "Hey baby girl." Derek said to her. "Oh my chocolate god, I have come to see me new baby." She said as he looked over at me. "Oh you're so cute!" She said and before I knew it she had engulfed me in a hug. "Emiline, that is Penelope Garcia." Spencer said as the other to laughed at Penelope's behavior.

After she let me go they all looked at me. "How are you today lovely?" Penelope asked. I shrugged and looked around the room. I started to walk away from the group to the set of windows. Once I got to them I sat down in front of them and pulled out my journal.

June 6, 2008

I'm sitting in front of a window inside the Behavioral Analysis Unit building. I went from being with my mom to being with my brother. I still can't get over the whole thing. Spencer seems like he's trying, I should let him in but I don't want to be close to people. Since everyone has left me I don't know about people anymore. What makes Spencer so special? He could do the same thing at any moment like the rest. I don't know how to make this transition again. Starting over, pretend nothing happened, erase the memories. I don't know if I could do it.

Spencer's coworkers seem nice. Well I guess they do, they could be just pretending. I don't want their pity if they know what happened to my mom. I don't need anybody. I've gotten through fifteen years of my life almost alone. Yeah mom was their but her choices made it seem like it was just me at times. She did what she had to. What am I suppose to think right now? I don't know what to feel, it's sort of like everything at once. At least it's June, I don't have to start school anytime soon.

I guess I'm just tired of it all.

-End Journal Entry-

Spencer's POV

"Is she alright?" Emily asked looking at Emiline. "She hasn't said a word to me, if the CPS woman didn't say anything to me; I probably assumed she's mute." I said to them. "So she won't talk or is she just in shock." Morgan said. I looked over at Emiline who was writing in her notebooks. "To be honest I really don't know what's going on with her. I'm worried about her though." I said turning back to them. "She's in a new place, with new people, and with everything that happened to her mom, all of that is a lot for a young girl to take in." Emily said. "Oh I just want to hug the poor thing." Garcia said.

JJ walked over to us. "Hey Spence, where's your sister?" She asked. "She's right over there." I said as I looked over to the window. "How's she doing with the whole thing?" She asked concerned. "I don't know she won't talk to me." I said. "Give her time, she's eventually come around to it." She said with a weak smile. "I hope so. It's not good to keep everything in." I said as everyone nodded in agreement.

I sat down as everyone went back to work. I watched Emiline as I tried to do some paperwork. She is taking everything differently. She seems far more calm than I excepted her to be, but I think it's taking its toll on her. It's like I'm counting down the days until she explodes.


End file.
